Roman and Peter in For A Scream
by chelseacline22
Summary: This is a crossover between Hemlock Grove and the movie Scream. It's just the beginning, though, and there will be more!


Roman and Peter in for a Scream.

"We're lost."

"We are not lost."

"Okay, then where are we?"

Instead of answering, Roman Godfrey got out of his sleek, red Jaguar XK150S and slammed the door shut. He and his friend Peter Rumancek have been driving for hours away from their hometown of Hemlock Grove.

Peter had said that he had a friend in Salem, Massachusetts, someone who could help them figure out who the Vargulf was. The only problem was that they couldn't exactly _find _the right exit to get there.

Frustrated, Roman walked away from the car and entered the gas station. He stepped up the counter and purchased his gas. He was just about to leave when he noticed the television behind the counter.

"… Casey Becker was brutally and her boyfriend, Steve were brutally murdered last night at the Becker household in the town of Woodsboro…"

"Where is Woodsboro?" Roman asks the clerk.

Once back in the driver's seat, Roman started the car and peeled out. He drove fast down the road and took a sharp left where the clerk had told him too.

"Dude, what the hell?" Peter said, hanging on to the edge of the car.

"Remember when you told me about that girlfriend of yours? The one from Woodsboro? What was her name?"

"Casey, why?"

Roman sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

He pressed harder on the gas pedal.

One hour later, Peter and Roman were in the small town of Woodsboro. There wasn't much to see here and it seemed like the high school took up most of the town anyway. Especially on a day like this. The whole campus was littered with reporters and broadcasting vans. Roman pulled up to the only open spot near the curb and turned off the engine.

"Holy shit. That's Gale Weathers." Peter said, sounding stunned.

"Who?"

"You know, Gale Weathers. She was the one who did a report on that woman who was brutally murdered here a year ago. She was the only one who stood by the convicted, Cotton Weary."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck would name their child Cotton?"

Instead of answering, Peter got out of the car and walked onto the campus. Roman followed him past the cameras to a group of teenagers sitting at a water fountain. It looked like Peter knew exactly who he was heading for.

"Liver alone! Live-her alone!" One of the guy's sitting at the fountain was shouting as they walked up. The big-breasted blonde girl smacked him in the chest.

"Ow. It was a joke."

"Tatum?" Peter speculated.

"No, fucking way!" She gasped. "Is that Peter Rumancek?"

She jumped up from the fountain and threw her arms around Peter's neck. He returned the hug heartedly.

"I can't believe you came back to Woodsboro. You left so fast I figured you'd never come back. You remember Stew and Randy, right?"

"Yeah," he waved at them but the one named Randy was the only one to wave back. The other one, Stew, was looking at Peter like he was mold a slice of bread. "This is Roman Godfrey, a friend of mine. So, what's going on here? I saw the cameras."

"You're ex-girlfriend was gutted like a fish last night." Stew said, harshly. Tatum threw him a look.

"Yeah, well, she was your ex to!" She shot back at him. "Hey, if you guys are just passing through you should come over to my place later. Sidney's coming. You remember Sidney, right?"

Peter cocked a half smile. "It's kind of hard to forget Sidney Prescott."

Hours later, Roman and Peter were sitting on the couch at Tatum's house. Her mother had just fixed them pasta and Tatum had left to go pick up Sidney.

Roman knew that Peter was curious about this so called "Ghost Face" killer. He knew if it had been someone Roman had a past with, he would be curious too, but he also felt like they were wasting time here. His cousin, Letha, was back in Hemlock still claiming an angel had gotten her pregnant, and there was a crazed werewolf killer out there hacking up bodies. This was just your normal day-to-day crazy psycho killer and the cops could handle it (more so if they would fire the Tatum girl's idiot older brother, Dewey), but in Hemlock, the cops didn't know what the hell was going on.

Roman was just about to bring this up when Tatum's mother came into the living room. Her face stricken with fear.

"Sidney's been attacked by the killer."

Peter's eyes grew in shock and he asked: "Is she alright?"

"Yes. Dewey is bringing her back now."

And sure enough, they heard the jeep pull into the driveway and they could hear Tatum's voice carry all the way until she entered the house.

"… I still can't believe you punched the bitch."

Sidney was just like Peter remembered. Her hair was still styled the same way and her brown eyes were like he remembered… inviting, like having a friend for life. She was beautiful - not as attractive as he found Letha – but beautiful in a way that was kind. He hadn't seen Sidney since he left Woodsboro before her mother's death, but he could swear that he saw the same calm, rationally girl he had met when he had lived here.

She had happened to look up when she came to the room and saw Peter. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he didn't need to. Sidney dropped the detective's jacket and walked right into Peter's arms.

"I thought you would never come back here." She whispered into his collar.

Unfortunately, a lot of people seemed to think that of Peter.

Later that night while Roman sat inside listening Tatum's perverse thoughts on


End file.
